Catalyst
by understandthesirens
Summary: A year after Damon turned his back on his brother and growing relationships, he returns with Enzo giving Bonnie the choice to join them or suffer from something bigger than them all.


**Catalyst**

**x**

_Warning: strong language, drug use, __sexual content, graphic violence, major character death_

_x_

Disclaimer:**_I do not own Tvd or it's characters._**

**x**

**Chapter 1**

**Gaining Possessions**

xxxxxxx

Bonnie had slowly accepted the natural order of things. Currently she was in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night, and in the middle of her thoughts. So deeply she ignored the constant dull panic that stirred within her and the sound of her own name until she was shouted at.

_At the starting of the week_  
_At summit talks you'll hear them speak_  
_It's only Monday_  
_Negotiations breaking down_  
_See those leaders start to frown_  
_It's sword and gun day_

Her response was a lazy 'hm' hardly above a whisper not that it needed to be w a vampire was listening. "You're bleeding. Alot." Damon took his eyes off the road for a moment to reach over and pull open her jacket. "Shit." The anchor glanced down through half lidded eyes at the warm liquid pooling in her lap. She had lost so much it only seemed normal that she tried to pick up handfulls of blood and press it against her belly.

"It's not that bad..." He resisted the urge to place his coated fingers between his lips as his attention returned to the winding road ahead. The opportunity to taste the change in the anchor's blood had presented itself at an inconvenient time. Pity. His nose flared and his hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned ice white.

"I need you to stay awake. We're almost there."

_Tomorrow never comes until it's too late_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Bonnie savored the sting of the room temperature pizza saturated with hotsauce. Everything was worth relishing. Slightly soft apples, fries with not enough salt, even the popularly hated taste of orange juice after brushing her teeth. Though she successfully hid it, the anchor was more than greatful to be alive.

Even more greatful college was being paid for. Stefan was too sweet for his own damn good. During the beginning of her high school senior year she was wondering how she would manage to pay for college after hearing massive debt horror stories.

Caroline let out a groan as she sat next to her best friend. "God, chemistry was the devil's idea...," The blonde noticed her friend was eating large amounts since her breakup. She snatched Bonnie's discarded crust and stuffed it into her mouth. Her lips was a perfect glistening cherry red before smearing some of the lipstick on her treat.

She became barbie amplified since Elena left. The fitted summer dress with a blue fine China pattern. Now that cupcake Gilbert was out of the picture, she could turn up her love of glamour and occasional scandal. More stylish and prim but forever in a ripe teen body. Caroline was a sugar daddy's wet dream.

Bonnie on the other hand became more ethreal. Whispy bob, glistening skin and a love for sheer draped clothing that almost never passed mid-thigh. A bold swing in her step grew throughout her relationship with Jeremy, especially when she held 'the _kitty'_ hostage. She paid more attention to the rhythm in her footsteps as well as her heartbeat. It helped taking the pain of being an anchor in stride.

"Don't get me wrong science is great and whatever but my powers with memory are seriously limited." A grin tugged at Bonnie's lips. "It doesn't stop you from hitting on the new teacher." Caroline paused on her second helping. "Was my flirting _that_ obvious?" Bonnie shrugged as she glanced at her phone for the time, there were very few contacts. "Everyone has a hoe stage in college."

It was a hardy slapping molasses on the truth. Over the year she and Stefan started to see eachother, she formed a slight addiction to flirting when he was away. Then the one of two random drunk hookups. Still Bonnie couldn't picture the vampire without him.

Bonnie never said a word about it. Not since Jeremy left with Elena, who became more neurotic when Stefan refused to entertain her with reluctant commitment. Bonnie avoided relationships and new friends like it were a flesh eating virus. The less she knew and held onto the less she could worry about being dragged into trouble.

When a pretty girl like her kept to herself with her head held high, she was labeled stuck up. Being a pariah was a gift now where it would have been the opposite in highschool.

The ex-witch tapped her index finger against her lips and feigned innocence. "I'm not your mother but be careful where you put that mouth Forbes."

Caroline stood and tossed a half eaten crust into the box. "Bonnie!"

"I'm just saying." Bonnie raised her hands and her eyebrows as the blonde began to pout while reflecting.

"Okay, no more partying... without supervision."

Bonnie closed the pizza box as she watched her border-line girlfriend gather her books. "I think we can work with that." Bonnie paused abruptly as an uneasy feeling grew in her gut. That kind any college girl got when she drank too much and her friends were nowhere to be found. Except it wouldn't end with her hugging the toilet bowl and calling an ex.

"Catch up in a minute. Save a seat for me." The vampire nodded but made no effort to hide her look of concern as she left.

_You could be sitting taking lunch_  
_The news will hit you like a punch_  
_It's only Tuesday_  
_You never thought we'd go to war_  
_After all the things we saw_  
_It's April Fools' day_

The ache creeped throughout her body, she felt as if her bones would crumble. Bonnie's intuition ordered her to leave quickly. The light but everchanging energy she absorbed grew heavy. She abandoned the pizza box and grabbed her ornate jade and ivory messenger bag. Swinging her feet out from under the bench, both ankle boots thrusted her form into an upright position.

Ignoring the glares of other students, she kicked up sand speading down the courtyard's path. She could hear the sound of her pounding heart beat quicken. As if someone else had took control of her body, her head turned towards a roaring engine. That engine belonged to freshy waxed black camero.

She held her gaze long enough to see the two raven haired men in the vehicle. It pulled up on the grass area where students relaxed ruining their lunch with loud rock & roll. Bonnie merged with the crowd of students nearing the school's entrance. '...just one foot infront of the other girl. I should have taken up a sport. Why is my mouth so dry-' Her right foot crossed over and stepped on her left shoe laces. The music of the camero stopped before her body hit the concrete steps.

"Fuck me. Shit shit shhh."

The bell had rang calling more students to block her way. Bonnie forced herself to keep going and ignore the throbbing pain in her knee. The anchor made an internal scream in frustration as Diana stopped in front of her to hand her notes. Grabbing the classmate's wrist, Bonnie tugged her along to the nearest girl's restroom. Neither girls were going to be apart of the upcoming shitstorm. She recited what she would say over and over in her head.

"Bonnie, chill out! Christ." Bonnie turned her attention to her classmate. She knew the men wouldn't hang around long if they didn't see her. Diana was a lipstick lesbian who wrote notes for Bonnie for quick cash. Most of it went to either speed or diet pills. It wasn't as bad as what other students were experimenting with. "You've got a busted knee, chica..." Bonnie nodded, snatched the notebook, and handed the tall girl a ten dollar bill.

Diana stuffed the money in the bust of her strapless maxi dress and left without a goodbye. A wave of relief washed over her as her heartbeat returned to number. Limping to the paper towel dispenser, Bonnie cursed under her breath. She ran a few sheets under the faucet and blotted her skinned knee.

A cat mewed from her cellphone inside her bag. Bonnie locked herself in the bathroom stall and sat on the notebook placed on her toilet seat. Swiping the screen with her free hand revealed a new text from Caroline.

CBear: Damon and Enzo talked with the teach.

Dont come.

BaeB: Saw them earlier.

R U okay Care?

CBear: Yes. They're lookn for u. Not me.

Whr R u?

Bonnie turned her phone on silent and tucked it in her bag. She knew they could hear her text in a quiet restroom if they walked by. Shaking legs were brought against the anchor's heaving chest. The bathroom door creaked loudly and Bonnie clamped her hands over her nose and mouth. Controlling her breath was top priority until she heard him sing her name in a teasing manner. "Bonnie."

Closing her eyes, she refused to utter a word in response. "I could smell your sweetness from outside the bathroom." The young woman's lids slowly lifted to see a pair of dress shoes take a stance next to black boots. The thick accent of Enzo brought back images she had pushed into the dark crevices of her memory. "No need to play coy."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her withdrawn knees and dropped her head. "I won't help you. You can't threaten me with those... Gilberts." Damon kept silent. Enzo replied. "On the contrary, we're here for the famous anchor."

Bonnie took a deep breath and gathered every ounce of nerve she had and stood. "I. won't. help. you. Fuck off." Enzo drew in a sharp breath and both men released an amused chuckle. Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she was laughed at. Not since middle school when children were at their cruellest. Damon whispered to Enzo who let out a sleezy chuckle. "C'mon Bon, fighting us will only make it harder on yourself."

The anchor kicked the stall door open to glare at both men. "Your problems are not my problems! Not anymore. Not since you turned your back on all of us-" Damon's cold hand gripped her throat like a steel vice to hold her against the stall divider. Enzo let out a low whistle and walked out of her line of sight. The elder Salvatore took in the view before him. His fingers twitched with a desire to squeeze her soft throat to watch her struggle for much needed air. To be rewarded with a whimper or two.

Bonnie turned her head not giving him the attention she knew he wanted only to feel his breath on the side of her face. "We are all at risk. Silas is making a supernatural list and crossing it out. Bennetts and their little barbie friends alike."

_Tomorrow never comes until it's too late_

_Tomorrow never comes until it's too late_

They escort her to class. Everyone stares. Someone walks into a door. Bonnie's eyes wide. They may take it as equal shock but it was a plea for help. But who could suspect the beautiful of evil.

_You hear a whistling overhead_  
_Are you alive or are you dead?_  
_It's only Thursday_  
_You feel a shaking on the ground_  
_A billion candles burn around_  
_Is it your birthday?_

_Tomorrow never comes until it's too late_  
_Tomorrow never comes until it's too late_  
_Make tomorrow come I think it's too late_

xxxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxx-xx-x-xx-xxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxxx


End file.
